


You Owe Me a Kiss

by silvermoonwulf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Unresolved past, Vampire Oikawa, Vampires, ushioi - Freeform, vampire ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: A night spent on resolving their interconnected past and asking Oikawa to draw him because Ushijima hasn't seen his reflection in the mirror in centuries.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	You Owe Me a Kiss

_“The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.”_  
_**―** _ **_Victor Hugo_ **

“I am so fucking exhausted” Oikawa muttered as he lay sprawled on the wooden floor by the fireplace.

“Then go to your own house” Ushijima retorted as he picked up the decanter sitting by his couch and poured himself a glass of whiskey. _Double_ , he told himself. It was a night that needed double the usual dose.

Ushijima turned around slowly. “Do you want some?”

Oikawa raised his head, just enough to be able to see what Ushijima was referring to. “Nah. You know how I get after I drink”

Ushijima turned away. Of course he remembered. The last time he had seen Oikawa drunk, Oikawa was ready to step out into the sunlight, claiming how he was invincible. An immediate sunburn on his left arm had told him otherwise.

“I can’t believe we won” Ushijima whispered, loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

Sitting up immediately, Oikawa stretched with his arms over his head. “It was crazy. Too bad no one told the hunters to never hunt for vampires in the dead of the night”

“I think it was deliberate” Ushijima answered, taking the first sip of his whiskey and letting the bittersweet taste burn him from the inside. “It’s not like they can break into our coffins with the spell around”

Oikawa smiled. “Your witch is the best one I’ve seen in years. What’s his name again?”

“Kyungsoo” Ushijima replied softly. “And now that you are done talking, I’d prefer to be alone”

“Oh, why?” Oikawa asked, standing up and walking to where Ushijima was. “Do you want to sulk in silence?”

Ushijima gritted his teeth. “I do not sulk”

“You are sulking right now”

“Fuck off”

This made Oikawa laugh. “Do you know this is the first time in 400 years that you’ve asked me to fuck off without actually meaning it?”

Ushijima’s eyes found Oikawa’s. He did not want to admit it but Oikawa was right. Their enmity dated centuries back and this was the first time they had actually fought together, as allies.

“450 years” Ushijima corrected Oikawa.

“Well excuse me if I don’t remember our anniversary” Oikawa continued to tease.

“If you don’t want anything to drink” Ushijima said, standing up, “I’d like to retire for the night”

Oikawa suddenly grabbed Ushijima by the arm. “No wait” he said. “Come on, sit for a while. I haven't been up so early in ages”

A sigh escaped Ushijima. Oikawa was very persistent when it came to the things he wanted. Ushijima always knew this. Everything that he did, came with a devastating force of nature- his friendship, love as well as his hate. And Ushijima had only been on the receiving end of hate.

“Ugh fine” Oikawa said when he found Ushijima sitting there against his will. “Pour me one too”

Knowing Oikawa’s limits, Ushijima fixed Oikawa a significantly smaller drink than his own. He didn’t want to babysit a drunk vampire at 3 am.

Taking the first sip, Oikawa almost had a gag reflex. “That’s horrible, how do you drink this every day?”

“It’s an acquired taste”

“Yes. If you want to acquire the taste of death”

Ushijima took another sip of his drink. _Just a few more minutes_ , he told himself. Just a few more minutes until Oikawa would be out here.

Oikawa looked around the room they were sitting in. The huge leathery couch below them seemed ancient but still is the best condition possible. The living room was heavily laden with mahogany and it seemed like Ushijima had a thing for rustic interiors.

Then Oikawa’s eyes fell on a large desk just behind them. “Where did you get that?” Oikawa asked, his interests peaked. “I am looking for something similar for my study”

Ushijima turned around and slowly back again, another sip hitting him with nostalgia. “It was my father’s” he said and suddenly, the air in the room shifted.

“I am sorry…”

“It’s not your fault” Ushijima whispered again and Oikawa knew what he meant. What had happened to Ushijima’s family, over 450 years ago, of course wasn’t Oikawa’s fault. But it was the fault of his family, who had given up their details to the hunters who had come looking for your family, all those years ago.

But that still did not invalidate the fact that Ushijima, in a fit of rage, had killed off Oikawa’s entire family as well. It was a time long lost, but the effect of that event still had their roots etched deep within Oikawa.

Resting his back on the backrest of the couch, Oikawa stared at the embers in the fireplace. “We used to be friends once”

Ushijima breathed the words in. “Once was a long time ago”

“We were happy then, weren’t we?”

 _Yes_ , Ushijima thought. He was happy back then. And it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in almost half a millennium. “My happiness died with my family”

The words stabbed Oikawa in ways he didn’t think was possible. Over the past few centuries, Oikawa had wanted to tell Ushijima the truth about that night multiple times. But hate had always induced a stronger emption, forcing him to stop.

No matter where they were, life had forced them to always fight against each other after that night. But this time around, something different had happened. When the hunters came back, they had come for everything Ushijima hand Oikawa had created in their own lives, the pack like family they had built over the years. And for the first time in a long time, Oikawa felt that he was not alone anymore.

“I need to tell you something” Oikawa said, taking another sip of whiskey, only then realizing that he had already emptied the glass. Was it perhaps the alcohol that had suddenly made him want to talk it out with Ushijima or was it just the fact that for the first time since forever, Oikawa felt that Ushijima was with him again?

He tossed the empty glass to Ushijima and Ushijima stared at him in confusion. Oikawa nodded, indicating him to make another drink.

Ushijima shook his head but did not complain. He handed Oikawa the half-filled glass again and this time, Oikawa drank it all in one go, only to realize what a big mistake he had made.

“Death” Oikawa said. “This tastes like death”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Oikawa shook his head and kept the empty glass on the coffee table. No more whiskey for tonight.

He turned around, facing Ushijima and only then did he realize that he hadn’t see Ushijima this close in a very, very long time.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, could not find words. He wondered if it would be better to show Ushijima?

Slowly, Oikawa undid the buttons of the shirt he was wearing and looked up. He had excepted Ushijima’s eyes to have averted but instead, Ushijima was still looking at Oikawa in the eye.

Then, Oikawa turned around.

What Ushijima saw could only be described a hell.

Etched on Oikawa’s back, were patches of burned skin, spread across the entire area, in small circles. Ushijima’s hand reached out instinctively but stopped mid-air.

“What is this?” Ushijima asked, horrified by what he was looking at.

Oikawa did not answer. Instead, he let his shirt fall off from his arms and turned back to face Ushijima.

And sitting right there, across Oikawa arms were slash like scars that had never healed.

Something ugly and tasteless rose up inside Ushijima at the sight of Oikawa. “Who did this to you?” he asked, enraged and livid.

Oikawa’s head hung low. Perhaps the whiskey was too strong for him because the words were swimming in his mind.

“That night” Oikawa began, trying to keep his thought together. “When the hunters came, my family gave out the details because the hunters had kidnapped me”

The words rose and fell through the large room like echoes of the past. Ushijima heard a ringing in his ears, like a soundless bell had been struck.

“The day your dad sent you out, looking for the hunters, the waited until nightfall and then came in a swarm. Your family had to go in hiding so they told my parents where they would be, just in case you asked when you came back. When the hunters came, they took me. Torturing a human was perhaps not fun to them so they turned me. And then they tortured me. They wouldn’t let me sleep and would take me to a room which had a hole in the wall. They would take me there at different times of the day and force me down only so the tiny ray of sunlight that passed through the hole, could burn me”

Ushijima blinked in shock. He had known that Oikawa had turned around that time, but he had not known _this_ was how he had been forced to turn.

“My parents didn’t have a choice” Oikawa said, feeling his head spin a little. “They just wanted to protect me”

Ushijima’s chest heaved as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard. His eyes burned, trying to hold back the tears he had saved for the last 450 years. “Why did you keep this from me?”

Oikawa scoffed. “Why do you think?” he asked, struggling to wear his shirt back. A tiny hiccup escaped him as he felt a sudden rush before settling back down. “It won’t change what they did. It won’t change what you did to my family”

Ushijima was having a hard time grasping this. “What did I do you your family?”

Hearing this, Oikawa finally raised his eyes, staring straight at Ushijima. “Do you not remember? Was killing them so meaningless that you can’t even remember it?”

“Tooru” Ushijima said and an a gasp suddenly escaped Oikawa’s lips. He hadn’t heard Ushijima say his name in such a long time that he had almost forgotten how good it had always sounded. “I did not harm your family”

Perhaps the world was not making sense to Oikawa because he was drunk. Ushijima was not known to be a liar, so why was he lying now.

The question must have been evident on Oikawa’s face because the very next moment, Ushijima got up and rushed to the same desk Oikawa had pointed to earlier. Searching through the drawers, he pulled a journal out that seemed old and ragged. Flipping a few pages, Ushijima pulled something out before taking it to the couch Oikawa was sitting on.

He handed the folded piece of paper to Oikawa and Oikawa stared at it for a few seconds. Then, he slowly reached out and took it from Ushijima.

“What is this?”

“Open it”

Oikawa looked at the paper again. It was old and torn from the edges. Slowly, he unfolded it.

And what he read, knocked the breath out of him.

‘Let this serve as an examples that humans should not fraternize with vampires. – Sung Family’

Oikawa stared at the words, read them once, and then again, and then again until all he could remember was each letter and each words on it.

A trail of tear made its way through Oikawa’s cheek and for a second, Ushijima wanted to end the world that had made Oikawa hate him so much.

“Toshi” Oikawa said suddenly, as more tears strolled down his eyes. “It was me”

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa stared at the handwriting again. He remembered it very well. It belonged to one of his best friends from back then- Takahashi.

And then, like they had never stopped talking in the first place, Oikawa told Ushijima everything. He told Ushijima that Takahashi had lived in a different district back then but since there were just a few local institutes in the area, he had come to study at Oikawa’s.

It was just the day before the hunters had come that Oikawa had told Takahashi about the secret he had been hiding. About the boy he liked who was a vampire and how he didn’t go to school because sunlight harmed him. And only then did it dawn upon him that he had led the hunters directly to Ushijima and his family.

After Oikawa laid the words out, something heavy settled inside of him, like the guilt of the final realization was weighing him down.

He glanced up at Ushijima, only to find him staring at the glass in his own hands.

Oikawa had spent 450 years on this earth, but somehow, the silence between them seemed to stretching for far longer than that.

“It’s not your fault” Ushijima said, his voice sending up streams of emotions across Oikawa. These were the exact words Ushijima had used a few minutes ago, but it was only now that Oikawa didn't believe him.

“You could have not known what was going to happen”

Oikawa shook his head. “I should have known”

“No Tooru, there was no way you could have. So don’t spend another eternity beating yourself up for it”

Oikawa looked at Ushijima in astonishment. “You knew?”

That was all he had to ask but Ushijima knew what he meant. “I know you more than you know yourself. Everything that has happened so far, every second you’ve spent hating me, you have spent hating yourself too”

How was it that without as much a sentence exchanged between the two, Ushijima still knew things Oikawa preferred to keep hidden?

“That’s because I could never bring myself to hate you entirely” Oikawa confessed. “And I hated myself for it because I thought you were the reason my parents died”

“And that's why you have tried to hate me even more, have you not?”

Oikawa nodded, but then smiled. “With the exception of that one time when I got drunk”

Ushijima smiled too. “You mean when we happened to stumble upon Shakespeare’s play at the same time?”

Oikawa nodded again. “That man could hold his liquor”

“Unlike you”

This made Oikawa nudge Ushijima slightly on his arm.

They fell back to silence for a few more minutes until Oikawa spoke up. “Do you still need me to leave?”

Slowly, Ushijima shook his head. “I want you to do something for me”

“Anything”

Ushijima lifted his eyes up again until they met Oikawa. “Draw me”

Oikawa now sat on the floor, by the fireplace, an arm’s length away from Ushijima. He had agreed to do as Ushijima had asked, but the only condition was, Ushijima would draw him too.

When Ushijima had first asked Oikawa for this particular request, Oikawa had been confused. But then, he realized what Ushijima meant. As vampires, they couldn’t see themselves in the mirror and when Ushijima had told him that he wanted to see something that reminded him of the old times, Oikawa knew that he wanted the same from Ushijima.

“Turn your head slightly to the right” Oikawa said and Ushijima followed.

He had a sketchpad and a pencil in his hand and on the right opposite, so did Oikawa.

As he continued drawing each line that defined Ushijima, Oikawa wondered if he would sketch his scars too. Each line, each mark on Oikawa’s body was the story of his past he hadn’t left behind.

But he was beginning to now.

“Wait” Ushijima said suddenly, in the midst of his own sketch as he drew he reached over. Moving closer to Oikawa, Ushijima let his fingers brush through Oikawa hair, settling them better.

This feeling, that sprouted unimaginable warmth inside Oikawa was so familiar, yet to distant.

Ushijima was about to withdraw his hand when Oikawa grabbed it suddenly.

Sitting against the fire, Oikawa spent an eternity studying Ushijima’s face, like he had all those years ago when he was still a human and Ushijima was still the person who was his everything.

Ushijima’s eyes hovered to Oikawa’s lips as the latter parted them slightly.

A smile erupted on Ushijima’s face. “You owe me something”

Oikawa blinked, wondering what Ushijima meant. But he already knew the answer. “I owe you a lot of things”

Ushijima shook his head lightly. “The last night that we were together, the day before my father sent me to go after the hunters, do you remember what you promised?”

Oikawa had completely forgotten that night. When he had found out that Ushijima would leave the next day, Oikawa had snuck into his house in the dead of the night, because he thought if he stayed with Ushijima long enough, he wouldn’t leave.

Ushijima’s finger brushed Oikawa’s lips softly and the memory of that night came flooding in. They were in Ushijima’s bedroom, where he had specifically set a bed up because Oikawa liked to spend the nights talking to him until he fell asleep. It was on that very bed that Ushijima had brushed Oikawa’s lips that final night, just like he was doing it now.

_“Promise me you’ll come back soon” Oikawa asked of Ushijima._

_“You know I can’t promise that”_

_Oikawa placed a hand on Ushijima’s cheeks as the first light of the day began hitting Ushijima’s room._

_“If you come back sooner than that, I promise I’ll kiss you”_

“Do you remember now?” Ushijima asked. “You owe me a kiss”

Oikawa couldn’t believe how long he had waited for Ushijima to come back to him but his own actions had stopped them from being together. Everything could have been so different if they had just talked like they did just now. How many years they could have saved and been with each other like they had always intended to.

Ushijima had once told Oikawa that he never wanted to turn Oikawa into something like him because vampires lived in constant fear of being hunted. They lived in hiding all their lives. Ushijima didn’t want that for Oikawa because he knew how much Oikawa loved sunrises and the beach. Oikawa didn’t quite understand it back then but sitting right here, with Ushijima so close to him, Oikawa knew that Ushijima wanted to protect him from the world because Oikawa wanted that for Ushijima too. Many, many years ago, Oikawa had asked Ushijima to promise him to come back.

Oikawa smiled. “Who would have thought that it would be me who would have to come back to you” he said and with that, Oikawa closed the gap between them.

Taking Ushijima’s lips in his, Oikawa finally fulfilled the promise he had made an eternity ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I wrote this story originally for another ship from another fandom but I really wanted to execute it with my boys Ushijima and Oikawa <3  
> P.S- the hunter's name mentioned here is just a random name.  
> 


End file.
